


Catch Your Breath

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A set of drawings and a fan comic for a hypothetical Luigi's Mansion 4 where Daisy actually makes an appearance.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Catch Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://terrific-togekiss.tumblr.com/post/639864671947653120/how-daisy-could-be-implemented-in-luigis-mansion) which a friend sent to me because, "It seems like your kinda thing." And it was, 'cause it's wonderful.

  
As mentioned in the post this game would take place on a haunted cruise ship that goes to haunted locale (that I didn't draw but would have them also have ghost puns) Like in Luigi's Mansion 3 the ship would initially look very nice until the veneer rips off. In the real version there'd be algae hanging around, mussels coating the bottom of the ship, it'd creak and generally be very spooky.

  
A joke to establish their dynamic.

  
  
As mentioned in the post, Daisy's weapon would be a broom-esque weapon called the Spiritsweep 1000 and could sweep up ghosts, function as a broom-stick ride or extend to get high-up keys or other important items. Plus she could hit enemies with it, like a bo staff.

  
After a boss fight in the Luigi's Mansion series (Dark Moon onward) Luigi does a cute dance to celebrate. Here they could high-five each other after a boss fight. And if they're far apart there'd be a special animation where they run to each other and do the high-five.

  
  
Reunion, where soon after the true ship is revealed Daisy fends off ghosts and runs into Luigi. (Was I most excited to draw this part? Yes.)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like very much for this to be a thing. And if it was hopefully it would not take twelve or six years to come out lol - seriously though, creators, put Daisy in Luigi's Mansion at some point, gosh.


End file.
